a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dual function baby walker, and in particular, to a baby walker which allow a baby to be seated or to stand and push while walking. The baby walker is suitable for baby at different walking-learning stages.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional baby walkers are generally divided into two types, i.e. a sitting type baby walker and a pushing type baby walker. In the conventional sitting type baby walker, a plurality of wheels are provided to the base of the baby walker and the baby sits on the chair while his legs can touch the ground. This type of baby walker is suitable for baby at the early stage as the baby does not have strong leg muscle to support his body weight. The pushing type of baby walker has a plurality of wheels at the bottom portion thereof and a handle is provided for holding by the baby. However, this type of baby walker suits only baby when the baby is able to stand on his feet.
As these types of baby walkers are for baby at different stage of growth, a consumer has to buy a sitting-type baby walker before the baby is able to walk and at a later stage, the consumer needs to get other pushing-type baby walker when the baby is about to stand on his feet. Therefore, it is not economical to have two baby walkers at the time when the baby is at the early stage of growth.
The present invention intends to provide a dual-function baby walker for assisting baby to walk without getting two separate baby walkers.